


Because He Needs Me

by HollyEDolly



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Shower Sex, Steamy Sex, Ward needs Skye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is their for Ward when he needs her most in every way he needs her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because He Needs Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys
> 
> So this is a one shot story for Skye and Ward, this one just came to me it's not related to any episode so far unless I'm able to predict the future all of a sudden, obviously I do not own the show or its characters and make no money from my work. I really loved writing this one and exploring Grants vulnerability for once I hope you like it please feel free to review and if you want me to develop it into a series please let me know theirs obviously scope to write up the mission and follow on from here. Also my work is explicit I make no apologies it's what I like to write when the moment takes me :)
> 
> Enjoy

Skye approached the shower room nervously all she could think is he needs me, she’d seen the haunted look on his face when he returned from the mission covered in blood some his, most of it not. She’d listened on the com system as he fought desperately for his life, she’d done her part guiding him in and out of the research facility and he’d made it back more or less in one piece but at what cost?  
He did what he had to, to stay alive and she for one was glad but would he forgive himself? Could he? He’d killed people before that was the job but those were bad people, people who chose their path this was different. The people he was forced to kill tonight were not super villains nor where they criminals they were everyday people, people who had family’s that would mourn them. 

Ward had been ambushed trying to apprehend the twisted son of a bitch that caused all this heartache, the bastard had invented a chemical compound that could turn your average Joe into what Skye could only describe as a zombie on steroids mindless killing machines. He’d had to battle his way out of the facility back to her in the short bus. At one point she was terrified he would lose the fight but much to everyone’s relief she managed to get him out and back to the Bus.  
She pulled back the shower door and stepped in, pyjamas and all, the water was scalding hot she hissed as the spray hit her skin she adjusted the setting to a more ambient temperature. Coulson really had spared no expense when it came to kitting out the bus even with the enormous Ward slumped in the shower cubicle there was enough room for the two of them. Grant Ward was a 6”4 wall of muscle, with an angel face that at this moment was staring blankly down at his knees. Skye had never seen her SO so vulnerable and it pulled at her heart, now was not the time for words even if she was good with them like Coulson and Fury which she wasn’t.

Right now Ward needed to be taken care of and that is exactly what she intended to do, she reached her hands out to the shell shocked agent and pulled him to his feet his brown eyes met hers. She could tell he’d momentarily snapped back to reality and was probably about to ask her what the hell she was doing. She pressed her finger to his lips and simply said “Just let me take care of you for once”, he was still caked in blood obviously to shocked to function. So she took a bottle of body wash from the shelf poured some into her hands and worked it into a lather before she began to wash the blood from his body. She started with his hair given that he was quite a bit taller than she was he had to bed down for her, she was thorough but gentle as she massaged the soap into his hair and she could feel him relax a little under her touch. Once she was satisfied there she turned her attention to the rest of his body cleansing and massaging with small but nimble hands. Now was not the time but she was not blind she could not help but appreciate his chiselled muscular stature, perfect pectorals and abs she traced the plains and valleys of his body with her fingers. He truly was a work of art like a Greek God captured in marble Adonis or Apollo maybe...

The feel of her dextrous little hands cleansing his body was like nothing else, he should stop this, he should of told her to leave the minute he stepped in but he needed her and she knew it. He’d done what he had to, to survive S.H.I.E.L.D would not blame him but his conscious was still weighed down with guilt and adrenaline still raced through his veins. Her touch was sinfully good and the evidence of his arousal was there for her to see, but she carried on washing him until all the blood was gone and apart from a few cuts and bruises that would heal in time he was perfectly clean once more.

She looked up at him through her lashes her eyes molten chocolate she pulled him into an embrace wrapping her arms around his neck, he snaked his arms around her slender waist and pulled her flush against his hard body. Yes he needed her he couldn’t have sent her away now even if he wanted to she called to him on a primal level his desire for her becoming more and more urgent by the second. He placed a gentle kiss at the point where he neck met her shoulder, she tensed but only for a second so he continued his attentions to her beautiful neck kissing and sucking from the base to her jaw line. She cupped his face stroking his stubble with her thumb before urging his lips to hers, at first their kisses were soft and gentle but they soon heated up when she tugged his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked on it. Their tongues in perfect sync, she moaned into his mouth as he kissed her senseless the air around them was electric.

His hands found the hem of her tank top and he pulled it up over her soaking wet and hurled it into the corner of the cubicle. She was gloriously nude underneath he took a moment to take in the sight of her naked breasts she may not be tall but she has a gorgeous figure slim but with curves in all the right places. He lifted her up with one arm and pulled her pyjama shorts off with the other God he was strong, he was glad she was not wearing panties underneath but he couldn't resist cocking an eye brow at his rookie who shrugged and giggled at him as he tossed the shorts into the corner with her top. For the first time since before this cursed mission they were just Skye and Grant their old selves. He set her back on her feet and backed her up against the tiled wall of the shower and began kissing her like his life depended on it. His lightly calloused hands began massaging the tender flesh of her breasts, his kissed his way down to where his hands were working their magic and circled her nipple with his tongue before drawing it into his mouth, Skye bit down on her lip to stifle a guttural moan, he repeated the action with her other nipple before kissing his way south. She was awash with sensation and she could feel the liquid fire pooling in her groin, she was getting wet and fast she wanted him here, now!

He knew exactly what he was doing to her, he knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her but it was more than want for him he needed her, needed to take comfort in her. It was getting hard to ignore his arousal now he was rock hard and he wanted to bury his cock deep inside his sweet rookie and forget the world. He kissed and sucked his way from her breasts down to the apex of her thighs his tongue dipped into her wet folds, she shuddered violently she was close. He slipped a finger into her tight pussy she was soaking wet a second finger joined the first and he started to move inside of her. She let out a lustful moan, her panting was almost embarrassing but Gods of all the Universe he was good. As his fingers worked their magic inside of her she could feel her climax building the spray from the shower was still flowing over them, the air was thick with steam and then his god damn tongue found her clit it was more than she could take and she detonated around his fingers crying out as she road the waves of pleasure washed over her.

He worked his way back up her body being careful to keep a good grip on her she seemed a little week kneed a smile played on his lips. When he finally reached her lips he kissed her with animal passion his need became more visceral he needed to be inside her now! This was going to be hard and fast. He lifted her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he hooked her legs around his waist, she could feel the head of his enormous cock nudging her entrance and bumping her sensitive clit before he pushed himself deep inside of her. He let out a shaky breath before thrusting into her slowly at first but he soon picked up a brutal pace, they were face to face he swallowed her cries with passionate kisses. He forgot his pain, he forgot his fear and guilt and gave himself over to his primal needs. She felt so good, tight and wet and warm as he pounded into her, God he was close and he could tell she was too he could feel her feminine muscles flexing around his cock making her even tighter. God he wanted to make her come again he wanted to look deep into her eyes as she came with him. She who had been there when he needed her, held him, cleansed his body and given hers freely when he needed to forget.

She knew he was close her body was primed again, he felt so good like velvet steel pounding into her and Oh God she was going to come again. He was impossibly hard and with three deep thrusts he stilled and spilled himself insider her tipping her into another mind blowing orgasm. She slumped against him utterly spent, when he’d recovered a little he took her mouth into a slow and sensual kiss she never wanted him to stop as spent as she was she wanted to stay joined in this intimate way. He rubbed their noses together as he gently eased out of her, he set her on her feet keeping hold of her in case she was still a little off balance. She turned to turn off the spray and gather her sodden clothes before linking their hands and leading him out of the shower. Ward hunted down two fluffy white towels wrapping Skye up in one and fastening the other around his waist. He pulled her into another loving kiss, when they broke apart her started to speak “Skye, I...”  
She placed her finger over his lips for the second time that night “Don’t Thank me Grant the nights not done yet” and with that she laced their fingers together and after checking the coast was clear she lead him out of the shower room and back to her bunk.  
She was going to take good care of this man not just because he was her SO and he’d been through Hell today but because he was the man she loved robot or not and he needed her.

Fin


End file.
